Junko Kobayashi
Junko Kobayashi (小林純子, Kobayashi Junko) a First Class Ghoul Investigator in the CCG. She grew up in Yokohama before moving to Tokyo, and has spent most of her life aspiring to become a Ghoul Investigator. Appearance Junko has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, somewhat pale skin, and a short stature. She has a weak appearance (partially because of her height) and appears to be lacking in physical strength, something that hides her actual strength. Junko normally wears a black vest and pants, dark grey shirt, black tie, and during work she wears a white trench coat over it. After losing her eye to Maki she has two eyepatches, a more casual one and one that she wears during work. Her more casual eyepatch is just somewhat loose white bandages that go around her head and cover the eye. The one she wears during work is a black three strap eyepatch, which is less likely to fall off despite being less comfortable. She is missing her left hand after it was cut off by Kichirou. Her left hand has been replaced by her left quinque gauntlet, which has been repurposed into a prosthetic hand. She wears a white elbow length glove on each hand, completely hiding the fact that one hand is prosthetic. It's not visible for obvious reasons (clothes) but her body is covered in scars from previous CCG operations. Personality Junko has a extreme amount of respect and admiration for the CCG because of when she was saved by a Ghoul Investigator when she was a child. She keeps a shy and polite demeanor most of the time, and acts respectful towards other Investigators and her superiors. Junko has a naive and meek that personality that causes her to blindly do what she's told without a second thought. Junko is very observant and better with more traditional investigative work than actual fighting. Despite her meek nature Junko is very bitter about whats happened to her, and a bit stubborn in her beliefs. She stubbornly refuses to do anything she believes is wrong, fully knowing that it'll likely cause trouble for her later on. Junko's goal in the CCG is to try to save people like how she was saved as a child, and helping people is a much higher priority for her than killing ghouls. She has mixed thoughts on ghouls, not wanting to kill them but at the same time not having much sympathy for them after her previous experiences with them. After losing her hand to her former partner she became more reserved about her thoughts, even harboring a small amount of disdain for the higher ups in the CCG. Her previous naivety still remains to a degree, but for the most part she's become much more skeptical of everything. It was shown during the Hospital raid that she likes puns. She's also mentioned that she frequently plays RPGs. She also watches anime such as JoJo and Fist of the North Star frequently, basing her hand to hand techniques on them. History When Junko was a kid she got lost on her way home from School and a ghoul began following her. Eventually the ghoul cornered her in an alley and tried to kill her, but she was quickly saved by a ghoul investigator. After that she became obsessed with the idea of saving people the same way she was saved. It's been implied that there's much more to her reasons for being so pacifistic and for joining the CCG, but she's made sure to keep her other reasons a secret. When she joined the CCG she became partners with Kichirou Kurosawa, working with him for all of Kichirou's time in the CCG. The two became friends over the course of the next few months until Kichirou would be kidnapped by Aogiri, with Junko losing her eye in the process. Once they finally met again Kichirou had become a ghoul, and while attempting to kill her he cut off her hand. Relationships Powers and Abilities Junko's small height and size combined with her speed make her good at dodging, but she has very low endurance and can only withstand a few hits. She's exceptionally skilled with hand to hand, and has very good dexterity, causing her to be skilled with any small weapons. She's very agile and is knowledgeable in most fields of CQC. Her missing eye causes her to have a blind spot on the left side. Because of her recently lost hand she isn't used to not being able to feel in the left hand has trouble gripping things with the prosthetic, although this doesn't matter much in combat. : Quinque Name: Ayumu (upgraded) Type: Koukaku/Rinkaku Status: In service Appearance: Two black gauntlets that cover her arms up to the elbow, each with short claws on each finger and a red stripe that goes down the back. From a small part protruding from the end of the top of each gauntlet a red blade can extend, reaching from the back of the gauntlet to just past the finger. The left gauntlet of Ayumu has been repurposed into a prosthetic hand, however it retains the same function and appearance apart from she wears the left gauntlet under the sleeve of her shirt, unlike the right gauntlet which goes over. Strengths: The gauntlets themselves can be used for punching, which focuses mainly on wearing down the opponent through hand to hand. Although the claws can be used to cut, they aren't very long so the blade is preferable when cutting is necessary. The gauntlets don't necessarily make Junko stronger, they just make her hits hurt more. Weaknesses: The main weakness of the gauntlets is their limited range, although her speed helps her stay close to opponents. The blade that comes from the gauntlets isn't durable enough to block heavier attacks, even though the gauntlet itself is enough to block most hits. Mechanics: Towards the back of the top of each gauntlet is a small protruding section with a slit from which a red blade cane come out, reaching just past her fingers. This blade can be retracted at any time, and is very sharp despite it's lack of durability. The left gauntlet functions as a prosthetic hand, however it retains it's originally functions. Threads Gallery Junko.png Brandt Junko Kobayashi.png Junkoquinque.jpg Junkocleaned.png junko_kobayashi_by_brushbandit-da3eplo.png junko_fists.png Dajunk.png Trunk.png Junker.png Trivia * Junko has no actual training in hand to hand despite having almost mastered it. She just watched Fist of the North Star and JoJo a lot and based her technique on those. * She occasionally smokes, a habit she picked up from her former partner. Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:CCG Category:Human Category:Kawaguchi Squad Category:Waller Squad